Abracadabra, Not Avada Kedavra
by EnvyTheAngels
Summary: Harry thinks his first day of first year will be blissfully normal- but starting with Transfigurations nothing will go the way he hopes. (Humor, maybe Crack? I don't know. I'm bad at tagging/summaries. Rated T to be safe.)
**Notes:**

 **Just a One Shot based on a Prompt i found on a HP facebook group. Here is the Prompt: . I edited it just a teensy bit. If i continue this it'll be M/M, but as of right now it's just a One shot.**

 **Beta'd by me. Constructive Criticism welcome. I have other fics i'm working on and i'd love to have a beta/idea bouncer/someone to bash my head in if i don't write my fics quickly. I also don't mind taking Drarry requests.**

* * *

 **Abracadabra, Not Avada Kedavra**

Harry's first day of Hogwarts was very exciting, but maybe not in the way you'd think. It had started in a way he imagined was mostly normal. Hedwig, as he'd name his snowy white owl, had demanded to be let loose as soon as he'd opened his eyes. She'd hooted and flapped her wings until he'd opened the window, and with a satisfied hoot she had beat her wings and taken off into the sky, spiraling around nearly silently. He'd gotten ready in a hurry, gone to breakfast and sat with Ron and Hermione and eaten way too much.

Then they'd all walked to class together, laughing and wondering aloud what the class would be about. In the classroom he'd sat with Ron, Hermione sitting in front of them with a girl who had olive toned skin and dark brown hair. The girl was fretting over her bag, so Hermione turned to them and opened her mouth, but a cat padded into the room and sat on the desk up front. Ron spoke first, "What's a bloody _cat_ doing in here?"

The cat looked at Ron with unnervingly intelligent eyes, then it leaped from the table... and morphed into the Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, McGonagoll. Some kids jerked away, some yelped, and a few others just looked on in boredom. She spoke in a stiff tone, "You'd do well not to curse in my room, Mr. Weasley."

Ron, embarrassed, dropped his head and nodded slightly. "Yes, Professor McGonagoll."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," She turned to face the class as a whole, hands clasped in front of her robes. "I am Professor McGonagoll for those of you who do not know. I will be teaching you Transfigurations." She pulled her wand from her sleeve, turning and wordlessly, magicking the coffee mug on her desk into a beautiful white rose. She eyed the class, looking satisfied at the level of awe on most of their faces. "This will be very simple once you get the hang of it. Not only is it useful, but it very well could save your or someone else's life."

She turned the cup back easily, then she gestured to a pile of mugs off to the side of the room. _"Leviosa,"_ The mugs floated,her wand directing them. Two at a time dropped onto the desks with a soft clunk, and she spoke again once every desk held two mugs. "Now, can anyone tell me how spells work?"

The class was silent excepting a few sighs from some of the Slytherins, and McGonagoll looked around with sharp eyes. They settled on Harry, who swallowed hard. "Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us? Are there any spells you already know, perhaps?"

Harry felt the sweat gather on his forehead, nerves tearing themselves up as his mind raced to find a satisfactory answer. Finally a vague memory popped into the front of his mind, of a bunny using magic before Vernon turned off the telly. He blurted out the word, raising his wand like he'd seen the rabbit do. _"Abracadabra!"_

The reaction was immediate. Pretty much all of the Slytherins ducked and screamed, even Malfoy, and some of the Gryffindors did too. Some children just looked confused, and one particularly small Slytherin made a run for the door, in tears. Harry looked around the room, bewildered. It seemed all the Pure-bloods had reacted, but none of the others. He didn't really understand why, the spell hadn't even worked.

McGonagolll, who had only just stepped back at his spell, stopped the running child with another spell, "Stop! For goodness sake Mr. Potter, you gave us all quite the fright!" The children silently, slowly, came out from under their desks. Some faces were pale and some were slightly green. Malfoy's, however, was a bright red. It made his white blond hair stand out very much. "Potter! What do you think you're doing, saying things like that?! You could have _killed_ someone!"

McGonagolll looked at Malfoy with piercing eyes, " _Abracadabra_ , not _Avada Kedavra_ , Mr. Malfoy. It's quite safe, though it sounds very similar to one of the wizarding worlds more unsavory spells. The Muggles came up with it. It's an all encompassing magical spell they use in movies and cartoons." Malfoy looked surprised, then annoyed as he muttered, "Stupid Muggles."

The Professor smiled tightly at Harry, pulling a vial from her robes and offering it to the near hysterical Slytherin as she spoke. "Mr. Potter, please refrain from using that word, it is eerily similar to a spell most are afraid of. It also is not a legitimate spell." The child eyed it, then took it and sniffed the contents. A moment later he deemed it safe and downed the contents, calming immediately. The student thanked McGonagoll quietly, who just nodded and gestured for the child to sit.

Harry nodded quickly after a moment more of shock, setting his wand on the desk with a clatter and stepping back. "Err... Sorry. Yes. Will do, Professor." McGonagoll nodded once, then began to talk about the spell they'd be learning. Harry looked back at Malfoy, surprised to meet blue-grey eyes full of curiosity and not hate. He looked back at the Professor quickly, mind reeling at everything that had just happened.

Hopefully school life wasn't going to be so weird all the time.


End file.
